


Reunion

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Orlando greet each other a few years after completing the LOTR trilogy.  A drabble exercise, my first Orlijah, originally posted on LJ in <a href="http://itstonedme.livejournal.com/1546.html">September 2007</a>.  Followed by a two-part story, <i>Reunion II</i>.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: A work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

They were older now. So this time when they met after a break of way too long, there was no running jump into a leg-wrapping hug, just a warm, gripping embrace...that dipped a little to the left, then to the right, repeating a few more times...with a breath-stealing squeeze and hip-pivoting, ending with Orlando turning his face into Elijah's cheek and planting a loud and exuberant kiss.

Which caught more of Elijah's mouth and less of his cheek.

"Fuck, Bloom," Elijah giggled at the pleasant, wet ferocity. "You not been getting laid lately?"

"Soon," Orlando gasped, laughing. "Soon."


End file.
